


If Germany can lose, surely England can win

by Simplicissimus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, 世界杯, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 一个普通英国球迷只身前往俄罗斯观看世界杯的遭遇。





	If Germany can lose, surely England can win

下午三点，是时候喝个烂醉了。我所在的这间酒吧名叫“Сталинград”，可见该国正如其现任总统在开幕式致辞中所说，是个相当“开放的国家”。我的同胞两小时之前已然陷入亢奋，此刻他们正把手中的啤酒杯掼在桌上，高唱“Yaya, Yaya Yaya, Yaya Yaya Yaya Touré！”，光溜溜的膀子飞舞在空中，赤裸着胸膛蹲下又站起。我抑制不住沮丧心情地想到，这恐怕就是我们全部痛苦的来源：一面沉浸在过去岁月铸就的辉煌帝国迷梦里无法自拔（那实在已经过去很久了……我是说，我们确实发明了现代足球，为其定义了复杂的规则与细致的格调，然后光荣地容许自己长期以来被来自世界各国的球队习惯性击败），一面与生俱来地痛恨自己的国家队——就连在这个比赛日下午某间名叫“斯大林格勒”小酒馆中层层叠叠的各国球迷包围之下毫不羞涩引吭高歌时，都不愿（也没法）把主语分配给任何一个英格兰球员。

尽管英格兰球迷跟他们的国家队一样，在风格上给人留下一种阴郁而残暴的印象，我还是必须澄清一点：我们并不是足球流氓。曾有个美国佬（美国佬！我稍后会再次提及这一话题），在一部对英国球迷充满偏见的作品中，发表过令人叹为观止的评论，说足球暴徒“对丑陋充满热情”，长着“斗牛犬般的双眼”，“面色与身体发出奶酪洋葱混合炸薯条的气味”。不幸的是，大众传媒常常乐于把足球运动的支持者描绘成“打嗝的低能儿”，以此加深人们对“典型球迷”的看法，然而事实往往并非如此。我可以对你保证，百分之九十五的英格兰球迷这辈子从未碰过别人一根手指头。譬如我本人，牛津人文古典毕业，如今给国内各种知名报纸的美食专栏定期供稿，除了在最疯狂的学生时代曾经伙同俱乐部同伴把新人扔进喷泉，今年三十有二的我未曾卷入任何需用武力解决的勾当，从未打得人满地找牙，也从未被什么人打得满地找牙，更不会仗着球赛输赢耀武扬威，发动任何原始部落式的野性战争。

这也是弗朗西斯对我感到无法理喻的地方。每月第三个星期四定时前往“花神”二楼与志同道合之人厮混、相互吹捧、吞云吐雾并高谈阔论的他无法理解，我既然“温文尔雅”到足以谈论福柯与德里达，也可以与前卫而敏感的艺术家上床，又为何竟会因为回想起史蒂文·杰拉德某次扳平比分的凌空劲射而站在过道里走神，还露出“令人费解的、毛骨悚然的”微笑……可你要知道，我那天马星空的想象力正是他口中“令人着迷的地方”，不过如果这样的想象力被我浪费在足球赛事上，那就是“对美好天赋的不当使用”。当初导致我们分手的原因有很多，当然不全是因为足球，不过有一点是肯定的，鉴于我与他相处多年看透的一个现象，那就是像他这样多愁善感的社会主义者，对事实真正的面貌其实毫无兴趣——就像他们永远需要把足球场描绘成肮脏而悲惨的下层社会避难所，用来支撑他对这个不平等世界的理想化憧憬，从而对那些数以万计从事律师、医生、教师、会计职业和其他被他称为“知识分子”的球迷视而不见。

会想起这些前尘往事，是因为我此刻已经微醺。我一个人坐在靠近洗手间的狭窄高脚桌旁，怀里还他妈的揣着两张当日球票。是的，英格兰的首场比赛将在两小时后打响，然而本该与我同行的丢脸家伙却尚未踏上俄罗斯的土地。我这位愚蠢的美国表弟信誓旦旦，保证会按时来伏尔加格勒与我汇合，却不知突然发起哪门子的神经，偏要取道太平洋，结果在韩国转机的时候因食用大量不新鲜的泡菜而进了医院。结果就是眼下我神情迷离目光涣散，形单影只混迹于与自己熟悉的环境毫无相似之处的异国他乡，连对参与我那些憎恨英格兰队的同胞兴之所至的载歌载舞都失掉了热情。老实说，我已经记不清事情是如何开始的，只知道下一秒自己已经双脚离地，被一个人高马大的斯拉夫壮汉握住双肩凌空提起。他那弥漫着高纯伏特加气味的大嘴一张一合，喷出一连串我无法理解的愤怒话语。在那生死攸关的一瞬，我回想起两年前马赛老码头上发生的震撼场面——在弗朗西斯苦口婆心的好言相劝之下，我忍住了前去现场观看比赛的强烈愿望，只从电视新闻中看到了一切——心中不由得叹息一声：见鬼，这个俄国佬想打架想疯了，正打算拿我开刀呢。

我试图息事宁人的胡言乱语起不到丝毫作用，我猜自己的母语本身对他来说可能已经构成了某种挑衅。第一拳落下那一刹那，我意识到整个酒吧都因一场不可避免的恶战一触即发而蠢蠢欲动。“亚亚图雷”的歌声不知从何时起已经停止，我与那个目光凶残的斯拉夫人似乎置身于戏院舞台中心的打光点上，吸引着所有关注的眼神。我试着疯狂转动被他钳制的身体，以至于那记铁拳没能正中我的眼眶，而是堪堪擦过太阳穴，在午后的热浪中留下遥远却刺耳的回响。一阵头晕目眩过后，我发现自己趴在地上，酒杯碎裂与桌椅碰撞的声响此起彼伏。我们正身处“斯大林格勒”，我们的血管里流淌着迅猛翻滚的酒精——伙计们，除了战斗，我们别无选择。

我在一片混乱与噪声中毫无章法地疯狂出手出脚，时间在这一刻失去了意义，直到突然有什么东西快速掠过我的左肩，下一秒，那个始终对我纠缠不放的俄国人已经躺倒在地。有个生硬却清晰的声音用英语在我耳边说“快走！”，我依旧不愿放下的好战胳膊被想必是声音的主人一把拽起，我整个人则跟随对方踉踉跄跄地披荆斩棘，直至一起跌出酒吧大门。那一刻我为依旧在酒馆里头浴血奋战的同胞们稍微揪心了一把，却还是毫不犹豫地任凭我的救命恩人粗暴地拉扯着，飞快跑过两个街口，拐了几个弯过后冲进街心小花园，这才如释重负地双双往看上去并不真实的稀疏草坪上一躺，大口大口地喘起气来。等到狂跳的心脏慢慢稳住并回归它原本的位置，我也懒得从草地上爬起，便就着仰卧的姿势微微转过头，这才看清了躺在我身边的那个人。

“方才那记左勾拳……咳咳，漂亮极了。”

“谢谢。我是个拳击教练，据我观察，你手脚并用的功夫也不赖，是个法式拳击的可塑之材，哈哈哈。”

他转过头来，口音带着大陆中部的腔调，双眼在日头下面眯成了一条缝。这是个像阿尔弗雷德一样爱笑的家伙，虽然那口欧式好牙并不如美国佬的一样白到发亮。

“过奖……谢意该由我来表达。我是亚瑟，英国人，幸会。”

我侧过身，对他伸出一条友善的胳膊。他乐呵呵地眨眨眼，举起右手，抓住我的手用力握了一下。

“呵呵，很明显。基尔伯特，德国人，幸会。”

我们同时长吁一口气，随后沉默了片刻，在这片陌生得宛如异星的国土上，享受着彼此相似的文化之间情投意合的甜蜜默契。

“真不懂我是怎么招惹那个大个子了……”

我闭上眼自言自语起来，为最终还是不由自主地参与了一场暴力行为感到抱歉和难为情。

“我倒是听得懂一点儿俄语，他似乎在抱怨你一个劲儿盯着他的女人瞧……”

“要命了！”我愤愤不平地一下子坐直身体，对如此无中生有的指控感到莫名其妙，“我甚至都没发现周围有女人！”我转过头看着依旧仰卧在地的德国人，发现他的长相倒是相当讨喜。

“噗……不是吧？他女人那么正，他还炫耀似的叫她去吧台买酒，走来走去的，整个酒吧都瞧见了……”

“而他偏偏挑我出来打？”

我大声质问，心里觉得挺委屈。我对面前这个拳击教练的兴趣，可比什么端着酒的漂亮斯拉夫女子大多了。他耸耸肩，没回话，嘴角浮起一丝浅笑，倒是不带任何恶意。他大概想说，因为我看上去是最不耐打的那个。他们这可真是小瞧了我。我虽然不是什么搏击教练或伏特加壮汉，却也因雷打不动的周末踢球和健身房体格训练，比身高体型均与我相仿的弗朗西斯结实太多。不过面对看上去既比我高也比我壮的专业人士，我识趣地转移了话题：“……那么，你也是一个人来俄罗斯看球？”

“可不是。我那工作狂的弟弟生意上临时出了问题，大致是被美国人给摆了一道，死活也要留守公司运筹一切，不肯来了。然而我们一年前就把世界杯之旅给筹备好了，我偏不愿就这么取消行程。”

老天有眼，看来不幸之人的不幸有些时候也十分相似。我感同身受地拍拍胸脯，感受心脏贴着那两张宝贵球票的有节奏律动。尽管我的脑袋还在因为啤酒与刚刚过去的斯拉夫击打而昏昏沉沉，它依然想到了一个绝妙的点子。

“好巧，我表弟也阴差阳错地来不成了。”我抬起手腕看看表，故作轻松地说，“英格兰的比赛还有一个多钟头就开始了，我手头反正多张票。有兴趣吗？”

他闻言坐直了身体，露出孩子般的眼神，跃跃欲试的动作配着略带犹豫的表情。我知道，就在一天之前，他那看上去战无不胜的国家队才输了个稀里糊涂。目睹国家队输得稀里糊涂，是我球迷生涯的常规体验。作为英国人，我对别国球迷的心态一无所知。他们对国家队那种夸张的投入有时候简直超出我的理解，比如意大利球迷会等在机场，用烂西红柿“招待”他们败兴而归的国家队球员。可我是英格兰人，我们可以当着任何人的面说：“真希望英格兰队输了这场球。”意大利人、西班牙人或德国人，他们真会这样说吗？

而我喜欢这家伙，我得为说服他与我同行多尽些力。我诚恳地看着他，用某种带着“我知道你此刻在想什么”暗示的语气，略感耻辱地说道：“嘿，你知道吗？我对这场球感觉前所未有地良好。你瞧，如果德国队都能输，那英格兰队肯定能赢，不是吗？”

如果我不是被他混合了天真与成熟的眼神迷惑了心智，不是被积累了好几个钟头的酒精浸湿了大脑，那么我当时就应该意识到，不是每个国家的国民都能对我那阴阳怪气的英式幽默表示赞赏。有个瞬间，我确信他的面部表情颇为尴尬地抽动了一下，似乎下一秒就要像我们刚刚逃脱的野蛮人那样对我大打出手了。不过这阵抽动最终停在他迷人的薄唇一侧，并转化为一个妥协的微笑。他点点头，伸出手拍了拍我的肩膀。哇，他的手劲儿真是大。

“是啊，是啊，乐意奉陪。嘿嘿，就冲你这句话，我也对这场比赛的结果好奇起来了啊。”

亲爱的朋友们，就像这样，我冒失地邀请了刚认识不到半个钟头的可爱德国佬观看足球比赛，甚至全然不顾那是一场英格兰队的球赛！你们当然能够想象，一个小时过后，站在那个球场的西边看台上，我度过了何等煎熬的90分钟！当我们年轻而英勇的队员们一次又一次对着突尼斯漏洞百出的可怜禁区发动猛攻，却一次又一次以令人匪夷所思的方式将球打偏，我不得不烦躁地持续扭动身体，不安地等待坐在我身旁的德国人对如此挥霍的前场球员表达清晰的不屑与嘲讽。（谢天谢地，整场比赛里，他一次都没有那样做。）我唯一能够期待的，是这场奇特却典型的英格兰队比赛能给我的同伴带来哪怕一丝欢乐，好稍微安抚他那颗对头一天的输球耿耿于怀的忠心。尽管在我漫长的球迷生涯中，所有关于英格兰队的悲伤都是以这样的形式出现，就像反复观看同一场令人心碎的喜剧片，这一次的情况始终有所不同。忠诚，对于身为球迷的我们来说却是个与生俱来的负担——法国佬弗朗西斯同样很难理解这一点——然而此刻我衷心希望自己能与英格兰队离婚，进而又绝望地想到，把自己跟一只球队绑在一起，那感觉简直比进入婚姻还要糟。你确实能够选择不去看英格兰队的比赛，可你怎么可能重新爱上另一只球队呢？

于是当比赛进行到伤停补时的最后几分钟，当我目睹特里皮尔开出的角球如何在马奎尔抢点时令人揪心地飘走，又如何出现在游荡于禁区的凯恩帝王般的头颅上方，如何裹挟世间一切神秘力量撞进对方球门，我那热泪盈眶的嘶吼“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”也就显得无比自然了。在某种仿佛来自异时空的神秘感召下，我的球队起死回生了，正如我尚未展开却看似具备了无限可能的爱情。我不记得自己是否主动搂抱了身边的德国人，不过我们确实激动地抱在了一起。我们的“飓风”还在与队友疯狂庆祝，我侧前方赤裸着布满文身后背的一对英格兰同志开始了难舍难分的热吻，对此我还能多说些什么呢？说我确实曾看见小猪安详地飞过对面看台？不，在那之前我已经勇敢地贴上了德国人的双唇，并在欣喜若狂发现他并未反对的情况下，理所当然地加深了这一胜利之吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 世界杯热点小甜文，普通人设，之前忘了发在这边。  
> 内容曾参考尼克·霍恩比《极度狂热》一书，标题则来自BBC对德国败北的评价。  
> 文中关于足球流氓互殴的场面纯属虚构，如有冒犯，在此致歉。现实中，俄罗斯的安保工作非常周密，并未听到流氓闹事的报道。据当地朋友介绍，莫斯科警力充足，而且执勤警员大概接到指示，竟（罕见地）不时对路人露出微笑。
> 
> 之前雷声大雨点小的两篇国设（不悯组七战和拿战），近期也会在Ich bin auf der Welt zu allein系列陆续放出。


End file.
